Of faith, power and glory
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Bellatrix Black erkennt früh, was es heißt, anders als die anderen Kinder zu sein. Da ist eine Gier, die sie verzehrt. Die Gier nach Macht. Und Macht kann ihr nur Einer geben...
1. Of faith

_Disclaimer: Hiermit rede ich mich vor allem aus der Schuld raus, schon wieder sinnlos eine Fanfic anzufangen: Lex ist Schuld! Außerdem gehören alle Chars der Rowling und ich verdiene nichts. Manno :( Titel gehört VNV Nation, ebenso wie der Startertext. Ist aus Forsaken. Diese Geschichte gehört zu meiner Malfoy Saga, das heißt, die Gegebenheiten sind so geschildert, wie ich sie bereits bei Bind, Torture & Kill, Matter & Form und Advance & Follow dargestellt habe. Man muss sie aber nicht gelesen haben. Übrigens richte ich mich ausschließlich nach den Büchern und nicht nach ominösen Interviews der Rowling, deswegen habe ich mir die Freizeit genommen die Altersunterschiede der drei Black Mädchen so zu legen, wie ich das für logisch erachte und dabei ist Bellatrix die Jüngste. Auch habe ich ihrer Mutter einen eigenen Namen gegeben, da der nie in den Büchern erwähnt wird._

_Hier ist der Hauptcharakter eigentlich einmal mein absoluter Hasscharakter: Bellatrix. Ich weiß nicht, ob man sie wirklich mag, während man diese Fanfiction liest. _

..::~::..

Of Faith, Power and Glory

..::~::..

_Please forgive me if I bleed  
Please forgive me if I breathe  
I have words I need to say  
Oh so very much to say_

And whose life do I lead?  
And whose blood do I bleed?  
Whose air do I breathe?  
With whose skin now do I feel? 

..::~::..

Unruhig wippte Bellatrix Black mit den Füßen. Sie hasste Stubenarrest. Dabei hatte sie gar nichts schlimmes getan, sie war nur ihrer Schwester ins Wort gefallen. Aber das waren Dinge, die eine Dame nicht tat. Bellatrix empfand sich nicht als Dame, auch wenn die Mutter das gerne so sah und sie gerne so präsentierte. Nur wenn es einen Konkurrenzkampf zwischen den Schwestern gab, dann konnte Bellatrix sich ganz und gar damenhaft betragen, damit die Mutter sie als leuchtendes Vorbild hinstellen konnte. Das bereitete ihr Vergnügen, wo sich ihre beiden älteren Schwestern doch sonst immer so überlegen fühlten. Das war etwas, wo sie nicht mit ihr konkurrieren konnten.

Von unten klangen gedämpfte Stimmen. Zissy durfte immer noch bei den Kaffeekränzchenelsen ihrer Mutter bleiben. Und Andromeda auch. Wenn Bellatrix wieder raus durfte, dann würde sie den Älteren schon noch zeigen, dass sie sich nicht einfach so einsperren ließ.

Halbherzig sprang sie vom Bett hinunter und rappelte an der Türe, doch natürlich hatte die Mutter die Türe verschlossen. Hatte sie etwas anderes erwartet? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Und das Thema war damit noch nicht erledigt. Astraea Black war eine strenge Frau, die ihre Töchter mit eiserner Hand hielt und grundsätzlich keine langen Zügel ließ. Nur so, war sie der Meinung, würden sich die Mädchen benehmen, wie es dem Hause Black angemessen war.

Verärgert schlurfte sie zum Fenster und schob es auf. Es war ein grauer, kalter Tag in Bedford Hall und alles war ihr zuwider, das Haus, die Schwestern, die Mutter. Warum geschah hier nie etwas Interessantes? Aus den anderen Fenstern zeigte sich der gleiche Ausblick, der graue Park, der Regen, die Pfützen. Wann war nur dieser furchtbare Sommer vorbei? Bellatrix würde dann endlich in die zweite Klasse kommen, sie hatte gute Noten nach ihrem ersten Schuljahr nach Hause gebracht und die Mutter hatte sie oft dafür gelobt.

Mittlerweile hatte sie sogar all ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt, etwas, was Bellatrix normalerweise nur unter Androhung von Foltermethoden tat. Es war sicherlich nicht so, dass sie Probleme mit den Aufgaben hatte. Bellatrix wollte sie nur nicht immer machen. Das taten nur die langweiligen Streber. Es war viel aufregender, sie einmal nicht zu machen und zu schauen, wie man dabei bei den Lehrern durchkam. Doch die Langeweile in Bedford Hall war so allgegenwärtig gewesen, dass Bellatrix die Hausaufgaben lieber gemacht hatte, bevor sie noch vor Ödnis starb.

Eintönig rauschte der Regen auf die Erde hernieder und Bellatrix hielt die warmen Hände nach draußen, um sich abzukühlen.

Dann, ganz ohne Vorwarnung, krachte etwas gegen das Fenster zu ihrer Rechten. Erschrocken zog Bellatrix die Hände nach drinnen und sah sich verwirrt um. Die Glasscheibe war gesprungen und blutige Schlieren zierten das Fenster. Verwundert betrachtete Bellatrix die Scheibe und dann den Fußboden, bis ihr schließlich die Erkenntnis kam. Ein Vogel musste gegen die Scheibe geflogen sein.

Trotz des strömenden Regens schob sie das Fenster nun vollends auf und das kühle Nass prasselte ihr unerbittlich ins Gesicht und durchweichte ihre schwarze Mähne. Der Dachfirst unter ihr war schmal und spitz, aber sie konnte das kleine Käuzchen erkennen, das dort lag. War es tot?

Bellatrix beugte sich hinab, doch sie berührte mit ihren Fingerspitzen gerade mal das Gefieder des kleinen Geschöpfes, konnte es jedoch nicht greifen. Außerdem traute sie sich nicht, einfach zuzupacken. Was war, wenn sie das kleine Ding falsch hob und es dadurch starb?

Entschlossen kraxelte sie auf das Fenstersims und stieg schließlich hinab auf den Dachfirst des Salons der Blacks. Der kleine Körper fühlte sich warm an und sie barg ihn vorsichtig unter ihrem Umhang, als sie wieder hinein kletterte. Erst als sie drinnen war, atmete sie tief durch und betrachtete das kleine Tier zum ersten Mal.

Eine winzige Schleiereule lag in dem schwarzen Stoff. Ihr Flügel wirkte unnatürlich verdreht und auch ihr Kopf hing in einem merkwürdigen Winkel zur Seite, auch wenn Bellatrix natürlich wusste, dass Eulen ihren Kopf ganz wunderlich verdrehen konnten.

Das Käuzchen hatte keinen Brief bei sich, vielleicht war es auch gar kein von Zauberern ausgebildetes Tier. Vorsichtig stupste sie gegen die Brust des Vogels.

„Hey", machte sie.

Tatsächlich ging sogar ein Ruck durch die kleine Kreatur und ein Auge öffnete sich. Der Schnabel klapperte fahrig und Bellatrix war ehrlich erstaunt, dass das Tier noch lebte.

„Armes Ding", murmelte sie und meinte es auch so. Viele Tiere nervten sie, sie verloren Haare, machten Dreck oder waren anderweitig nervtötend, aber sie mochte die vielen Eulen in der Eulerei von Hogwarts. Manchmal ging sie einfach nur nach oben, um sie anzusehen. Außerdem hatte Bellatrix nie ein Tier besessen, vielleicht war es nicht so nervig, wenn man selbst eines hatte, überlegte sie.

Vorsichtig legte sie das Tier in ihrem Umhang auf das Bett und durchwühlte ihre Schubladen nach etwas brauchbarem, wo man die kleine Eule rein setzen konnte. Schließlich fand sie nur einen alten Schuhkarton, den sie noch von ihren Sommersandalen hier herumstehen hatte. Nun, der musste es halt auch tun. So stopfte sie nacheinander ein paar Handtücher in den Karton und setzte die Eule ganz behutsam hinein. Dann lächelte sie das Tier an.

„So schlecht ist es hier gar nicht, weißt du?" Jedenfalls nicht für Eulen, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Erschrocken registrierte Bellatrix, dass ihr Türknauf sich drehte, ihre Mutter war zurück gekommen und würde nun das nachholen, was sie vor den Damen niemals tun würde.

Hastig schob sie die Kiste mit der kleinen Eule unter das Bett und nahm demonstrativ auf ihrem Bett platz, als die Mutter, herrisch wie immer, eintrat.

„Hände", sagte Astraea Black lakonisch.

Bellatrix kannte das Prozedere und sie reichte ihr die Hände anstandslos. Dabei fiel der Blick der Mutter jedoch auf ihr nasses Haar und ihre dreckigen Hände. Sie hatte sie sich am Fensterbrett draußen schmutzig gemacht.

„Was ist das?"

„Ich war ungeschickt", erwiderte Bellatrix und sah an ihrer Mutter vorbei. Auffordernd hielt sie ihr die Hände hin. Sie sollte schlagen und endlich verschwinden.

Bellatrix verbiss sich die Schreie, als der magische Rohrstock der Mutter auf ihre Finger niedersauste. Wenn sie schrie, wurde ihre Mutter nur noch zorniger. Vielleicht würde sie nachher wieder Narzissa schreien hören. Nur selten kamen ihre Schwestern besser als sie weg, irgend einen Grund gab es immer dafür, dass man Astraea Black erzürnt hatte.

Als die Mutter den Zauberstab und damit auch den Rohrstock wieder sinken ließ, atmete Bellatrix unhörbar auf, während sie ihre schmerzenden Finger an ihrer Hose. Einige Stellen waren aufgeplatzt und ihre Finger sahen sowieso immer aus, als wäre jemand mit einem dieser Automobile darüber gefahren, die die Muggel immer benutzten. Sie seufzte erleichtert, als ihre Mutter zur Tür hinüber ging, doch dann stieß die kleine Eule unter ihrem Bett einen Schrei aus.

„Was war das?", fragte ihre Mutter scharf.

„Was denn? Ich habe nichts gehört.", log Bellatrix tolldreist. Ihre Mutter würde das Tier wieder nach draußen schicken und das wollte Bellatrix nicht. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sich ihr Hausarrest dann auf das Doppelte verlängern würde, weil Bellatrix ein Tier heimgebracht hatte, was ihre Mutter ausdrücklich verboten hatte.

Doch wieder stieß die Minieule einen Schrei aus, diesmal laut und deutlich.

Der Blick ihrer Mutter wanderte umher, dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung, wie eine Katze, die ihre Beute umrundete. Und ihr Blick war zielsicher auf die Dunkelheit unter ihrem Bett gerichtet.

„Was ist da unter dem Bett, Bellatrix?", fragte ihre Mutter leise.

„Nichts", versuchte sie es erneut.

Ganz langsam sank die Mutter in die Knie, doch Bellatrix war schneller und griff nach dem armen Tier, aus Angst, dass die Mutter ihm etwas antun würde. So streifte die Hand ihrer Mutter nur den leeren Karton, während Bellatrix das kreischende Tier im Arm hielt.

„Du kennst die Regeln in diesem Haus!", fauchte ihre Mutter.

„Ja, aber..."

„Du wirst dieses Tier sofort nach draußen bringen, oder ich nehme mich seiner an."

„Aber Mutter, es..."

„Ich will kein Wort davon hören. Es interessiert mich nicht."

Bellatrix geriet in Rage. Der ganze Zorn auf ihre Mutter platzte aus ihr heraus. „Hör mir endlich zu!", schrie sie wutentbrannt ihre Mutter an. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich in hilfloser Wut um das Käuzchen.

Ein Hieb traf sie zwischen die Schulterblätter, unerwartet, und warf sie zu Boden. Ihre Mutter hatte den Rohrstock erneut behext.

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts schlimmes getan, du fiese alte Kröte!", schrie sie ihrer Mutter entgegen. Sie war beinahe ohnmächtig vor Wut. Ihre Augen glühten manisch. Diese widerwärtige Frau, die sich Mutter schimpfte. Sie sollte ihr nur ein einziges Mal zuhören.

„Was bist du nur für ein undankbares Kind."

Der Rohrstock krachte erneut auf ihren Rücken und Bellatrix sah Sterne tanzen, doch den Schmerz, den fühlte sie nicht.

Dann, mit einem Mal wurde es schwarz vor ihren Augen und sie hörte einen tiefen, kehligen Schrei. War das sie selbst, die da schrie? Hatte sie sich nicht vorgenommen, nicht zu schreien? Jetzt hatten sie bestimmt Narzissa und Andromeda gehört und lachten über sie.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnen konnte, stand ihre Mutter immer noch mit unbeweglicher Miene ihr gegenüber. Viel Zeit konnte nicht vergangen sein. Ihr Rücken schmerzte. Und ihre Hände. Warum war da Blut an ihren Händen? Dann sah sie es und entsetzt ließ sie das kleine Bündel aus zerzausten Federn fallen. Ihre kleine Eule war tot. Das Blut stammte von ihr. Ein tiefer Kratzer zierte ihre Hand, der nicht von dem Rohrstock kam. Das Tier hatte sich gegen ihren Griff gewehrt. Das war doch nicht wirklich... sie gewesen?

Heiße Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, doch Bellatrix atmete tief durch, damit sie verschwanden. Prüfend betrachtete ihre Mutter sie und als sie offenbar zu dem Schluss kam, dass Bellatrix nun ihre Lektion gelernt hatte, verließ sie den Raum, doch Bellatrix hörte genau, wie sie die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer erneut verschloss...


	2. Of faith 2

Bellatrix fühlte sich wie betäubt, wenn sie an den kleinen Kauz dachte, den sie mit ihren eigenen Fingern getötet hatte. Wieder und wieder wusch sie sich die Hände, doch die Wunde, die sein Schnabel hinterlassen hatte, brannte wie Feuer und das Gefühl des Todes verschwand nie vollständig von ihren Fingern. Sie hatte doch nur helfen wollen. Wie hatte das so fürchterlich schief gehen können? Ab und an versuchte sie Trost bei Narzissa zu finden, doch Narzissa hing ihren eigenen düsteren Gedanken nach. Bellatrix hatte gehört, dass ihr Freund sie verlassen hatte und Narzissa schien das wirklich getroffen zu haben, worüber sie aber nur die Nase rümpfen konnte. Jungs. Jungs waren ganz nett, aber wenn sie nichts taugten, so wie Narzissas alberner Freund, dann war das nichts, weswegen man traurig sein musste. Immerhin konnte man jederzeit einen Neuen haben. Bellatrix kam es nicht in den Sinn, dass dazu viel mehr gehörte, als nur eine mündliche Absprache und ein wenig Händchenhalten. So weit dachte sie nicht, sie war zwar kein kleines Kind mehr, aber für solche Dinge interessierte sie sich nur selten.

Sie sehnte sich schließlich nach dem Ende der Sommerferien, wenn sie endlich in die zweite Klasse kam. Wie viel aufregender würde der Unterricht nun sein. Man würde ihnen nun viel gefährlichere Zauberer beibringen und viel tiefer in die Materie eindringen. Nur dieser Gedanke hielt sie momentan wach. Sie verdrängte ihren Zorn und sie verdrängte auch die Langeweile damit, denn mit ihrem Zorn wollte sie sich nicht mehr befassen. Vielleicht war es sinnvoller, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wenn Gras über die Sache gewachsen war.

Draußen auf dem Flur hörte sie Schritte und hastig sprang sie auf und glättete ihren Rock. Ihre Mutter konnte es nicht leiden, wenn ihre Töchter auf dem Fußboden saßen, doch Bellatrix saß schon seit Tagen auf dem Flickenteppich mit dem Logo der Familie Black und malte Kreise in die dunklen Flusen.

Doch es war nicht ihre Mutter, es war nur ihre Schwester, die nun durch die Türe lugte.

„Hier bist du also", sagte Andromeda leise.

„Ja", erwiderte Bellatrix kühl. „Was dagegen?"

Die Schwester schüttelte den Kopf und überging ihre spitze Bemerkung. „Mutter ist auf Besuch. Möchtest du nicht hinunter kommen?"

Bellatrix schüttelte erst den Kopf, nickte dann jedoch augenblicklich. Sie hatte Durst und sie wollte der Mutter bis zu ihrer Abreise nach King's Cross nicht mehr unter die Augen treten.

„Danke, Andromeda", murmelte sie und folgte der Schwester die Treppe hinunter. Narzissa saß mit einer Tasse in der Hand am Tisch in der Küche und blickte immer noch so traurig wie am Vortag.

„Zissy das ist albern", knurrte Bellatrix, die das Verhalten ihrer älteren Schwester wirklich albern fand. Es war doch nur irgend ein alberner Junge, mit dem Zissy vielleicht zwei Wochen gegangen war. Sie war bestens informiert, denn die Schwester von Deborah Marshall ging in Narzissas Klasse und die hatte Deborah davon erzählt und Deborah hatte natürlich ihr davon erzählt.

„Sag du mir nicht, was albern ist und was nicht. Du bist zwölf", knurrte die blonde Narzissa gereizt.

„Deswegen kann ich dich trotzdem albern finden", antwortete Bellatrix hochnäsig und goss sich ein Glas Milch ein.

„Du brauchst bloß nicht so frech sein, du kommst auch schon noch in das Alter, wo du mit den Jungs warm wirst. Und dann lache ich dich auch aus, wenn der Erstbeste dich verlässt."

Bellatrix zuckte die Schultern. Narzissa ließ sich öfters zu solchen Aussagen provozieren, tatsächlich zog sie das aber niemals durch und das wusste sie auch ganz genau, daher antwortete sie lediglich: „Ganz wie du meinst."

„Das ist herzlos Bella und das weißt du auch. Liebeskummer darf jedes Mädchen einmal haben."

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Wegen der Männer werde ich mich nicht grämen."

„Vermutlich führst du dich am Ende noch viel alberner auf, als wir beide zusammen", erklärte Andromeda spitz.

„Du bist diesem komischen Dolohow ewig hinterhergelaufen und der wollte dich gar nicht. So albern kann ich gar nicht werden."

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?", konterte Andromeda spitz.

„Ich habe es gesehen", sagte Bellatrix verächtlich. „Das war peinlich." Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, warum sie ihre Schwestern so demütigen wollte, vielleicht wollte sie auch nur bekräftigen, dass sie zu einem solch peinlichen benehmen nicht im Stande war, das wusste sie selbst nicht so recht. Fest stand nur, Jungs waren all den Trubel, den die Mädchen um sie machten, niemals wert.

..::~::..

Die Veränderung kam auf so leisen Sohlen, dass Bellatrix sie niemals bemerkt hatte und sie begann im Hogwarts Express. Kurz nachdem der Zug das Gleis verlassen hatte, öffnete sich die Türe zu ihrem Abteil und drei Jungen betraten es. Bellatrix kannte die drei vom Sehen.

Deborah, neben ihr, verfiel in eine Art Totenstarre und Honey, ihr gegenüber, grinste affektiert, sodass Bellatrix die Augen verdrehen musste.

Der größte von den Dreien ließ sich nun auf einen der freien Sitze sinken und die anderen taten es ihm gleich, während sie die Stirn kraus zog. Das war doch nicht wirklich deren ernst?

„Wir warten noch auf jemanden", sagte sie kühl.

„Ist mir doch egal", raunzte der Größte sie an.

Der Kerl zu seiner Linken lachte laut auf.

„Mir aber nicht. Setzt euch woanders hin."

Bellatrix war es egal, dass diese Kerle auch in Slytherin waren, das gab ihnen noch lange kein Recht, sich einfach zu ihnen zu setzen.

„Hast du gehört, Rodolphus?", grölte der Eine. „Die junge Dame möchte das nicht."

Der, den der andere Rodolphus genannt hatte, grinste Bellatrix jedoch nur anzüglich an und winkte ab. „Miss Black, ich bleibe hier, wenn es genehm ist."

Bellatrix verdrehte die Augen, doch da sie sich nicht eingestehen wollte, dass sie ihm sowieso nichts befehlen konnte, sagte sie schließlich: „Meinetwegen."

So musste Bellatrix hilflos mit ansehen, wie sich die drei Jungs in ihrem Abteil breit machten und ihre Freundinnen in eine kollektive Totenstarre verfielen, während die Jungs immer lauter miteinander scherzten und lachten. Schließlich schloss sie die Augen. Schade, dass man das Gehörte nicht genau so einfach ausblenden konnte, denn Rodolphus tiefe Stimme kratzte permanent an ihren Ohren und immer wieder hörte sie seinen Worten unfreiwillig zu.

„Schau, was ich mitgebracht habe", sagte einer der Kumpanen von Rodolphus gerade verschwörerisch leise.

Bellatrix hatte keine Ahnung, was die Jungs mitgebracht hatten, denn sie hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, damit niemand mitbekam, dass sie lauschte.

Die anderen beiden lachten nun.

„Da können wir ja nun einmal unser Glück versuchen."

„Denk nur, was das für einen Ärger gibt. Sie würden uns rausschmeißen, wenn sie das erführen", knurrte der zweite Kerl.

„Ach, Unsinn", sagte nun Rodolphus. „Die Mädchen verraten uns schon nicht, nicht wahr?"

Bellatrix kniff immer noch die Augen fest zusammen und hoffte, er würde nicht versuchen sie zu wecken. Jedoch hörte sie ein ersticktes Geräusch von Deborah. Vermutlich drohte der Kerl ihr.

„Wunderbar", sagte nun der andere wieder.

„Die Kleine da schläft sowieso."

„Crucio", klang Rodolphus Stimme kalt.

Bellatrix traute sich nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, doch worauf immer er diesen unverzeihlichen Fluch gelegt hatte, das hatte keine Stimme. Sie musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht ihren Schrecken zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Ein unverzeihlicher Fluch... hier. Die drei mussten wahnsinnig sein.

Lachen ging durch die Reihen und dann machte Bellatrix den Fehler. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in die schwarzen Augen von Rodolphus Lestrange.

„Sieh mal einer an. Miss Black ist wach."

Ihr Blick fiel auf eine kleine Schildkröte auf seiner Handfläche. Momentan war nur der Panzer zu sehen, vielleicht hatte sich das Tier vor Schmerzen zurück gezogen.

„Du bist ganz schön neugierig, oder?" sprach der widerwärtige Kerl schon wieder zu ihr.

Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und ihre schwarze Mähne plusterte sich auf bei dieser Bewegung. „Ja, und?" Sie würde sich von diesem Widerling nicht einschüchtern lassen.

„Möchtest du es nicht auch einmal versuchen?"

„Nein."

„Ich glaube schon, dass du es versuchen solltest."

„Ich möchte aber nicht."

Rodolphus Lestrange schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, kleine Miss Black, dass du in diesem speziellen Fall keine andere Wahl hast. Stell dir nur einmal vor, was nun passiert. Du hast gesehen, dass wir uns an einem unverzeihlichen Fluch probiert haben."

„Ja", entgegnete sie laut. Immer wenn sie sich unsicher fühlte, sprach sie besonders laut, um das zu überspielen.

„Und du würdest vermutlich gleich zu einem Lehrer rennen, weil wir so frech waren uns in _dein _Abteil zu setzen, nicht wahr?"

Bellatrix schwieg. Der Kerl war nicht blöd, so viel war klar.

„Deswegen denke ich, dass du es auch einmal versuchen solltest, dann hast du auch keinen Grund mehr, uns zu verpfeifen, nicht wahr?"

Egal wie sie es drehte und wendete, der Typ konnte ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen, wenn er es wollte. Normalerweise ließ sie sich von niemandem so einschüchtern, aber ihr fiel kein Ausweg ein, auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr anstrengte.

„Gut", antwortete sie schließlich.

„Wunderbar", rief Rodolphus gönnerhaft und hielt die kleine Schildkröte vor sie.

„Probier es nur. Du kennst den Spruch?"

Bellatrix nickte. Was war da schon dabei? Sie rechnete sowieso nicht damit, das der Spruch funktionierte, sie war eine Zweitklässlerin und keine fertig ausgebildete Hexe. Ihre einzige Angst war der wachsame Blick eines Vertrauensschülers, der im falschen Moment in ihr Abteil schauen könnte.

„Crucio", sagte sie lapidar und genau das, was sie erwartet hatte, geschah: Nichts.

Die drei Jungs lachten, doch augenblicklich verschwand das Lächeln von Rodolphus Gesicht und er funkelte Bellatrix an.

„Nein, nein, nein, Miss Black, so wird das nichts. Du musst es auch so meinen."

Dabei stupste er sie mit seinem Zauberstab an und Bellatrix zuckte unwillkürlich zurück, als habe sie einen Stromschlag bekommen.

Nun lachten die drei noch mehr und in ihr stieg der Zorn hoch. Was bildeten sich diese widerwärtigen Burschen nur ein?

„Los, versuch es noch einmal, meine Kleine."

Hatte er sie gerade „seine Kleine" genannt? Ekelhaft. Zornig richtete sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und richtete den Zauberstab erneut auf seine Hand. Halb hoffte sie, dass sie daneben zielte und ihn erwischte, als sie erneut die Worte sprach: „Crucio!"

Dann geschah es, das kleine Tier krümmte sich in seiner Hand, der Panzer wackelte und zuckte und Bellatrix war sich mit einem Mal bewusst, dass das Geschöpf Schmerzen litt. Erschrocken steckte sie den Zauberstab ein und sah Rodolphus Lestrange an, der nun nicht mehr lachte.

„Nicht schlecht, Miss Black", sagte er mit einem anerkennenden Kopfnicken. „Du hast schnell gelernt."

Bellatrix war es plötzlich furchtbar kalt.


End file.
